


Masked Hyrule (DISCONTINUED)

by Dee_Queen_Of_Idiots



Series: LU: Masked [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Azami's a jerk, Chapter 5 takes place during chapter's 3 and 4, Friday The Thirteenth, Gen, Hyrules well Hyrule, Oh My God, Theres at a bar again, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Zelds stop it, anst, the day not the movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-10-18 04:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Queen_Of_Idiots/pseuds/Dee_Queen_Of_Idiots
Summary: They ended up in Hyrule's Hyrule. But all good things must come to an end. And that, good thing might might be burning in the ashes. As all hope seems to be lost staring in the sunset.((Summary Finally Updated((Posted on Friday the Thirteenth ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	1. Didn't get Noticed

**Author's Note:**

> This story will have trigger moments in it but will not be stated at the top of the chapter not to spoil it. HEAVY ANGST UP AHEAD! 
> 
> Orginally titled: All so Sudden

It was all so Sudden. The world change. It was all so Sudden.

It started off as a normal day in the woods for all the Links. 

It was lunchtime.

Wild was cooking, Legends yelling at Wind to stop slurping his soup, Warriors defending Wind, Sky trying to calm Legend down, Time and Twilight was trying to break up the fight. Four muttering to himself about something.

Hyrule was left actually on the log, actually eating.

Hyrule stood up, walking past the group arguing, he didn't get noticed. He put his empty bowl down next to Wild, didn't get noticed. 

He left the campsite.

Didn't get noticed.

He trudged along the forest feeling the trees and such. He never got noticed. 

He didn't mind that.

Only a few people noticed him and he appreciated that. That was all he needed that one spark of appreciation. Just one spark.

He didn't need anymore.

He went deeper into the forest not hearing the others arguing anymore. He was to far away from the campsite.

When he left they didn't notice.

And he liked that.

Being alone.

Being in the forest. All alone. 

He trusted the others and at the same time didn't.

Trust them.

Don't.

Trust them.

Don't.

Trust them.

Don't.

Sighed and took a breath. Not being noticed.

And he liked that.

It was all so sudden.

The world was spinning around him. Colors everywhere. The world was shifting. He felt nervous but he stood his ground. Suddenly the world stopped. 

He was in a clear plaine.

He knew not to trust it.

He pulled out his sword, a thing he kept on him since always.

He looked into the distance to see the other links freaking out, they were fighting off against an octorok. 

He wasn't surprised they wern't used to it. Octoroks were big in his Hyrule.

He rushed over to aid his fellow heros.

It didn't take much, and poof the octorok was gone.

"Poof? It disappeared just like that?" Wind said curiously seeing nothing her seen before. 

Hyrule quickly dismissed that with a, "We'll discuss this later."

An idea popped in his head.

The ones that appreciated him.

Didn't get noticed.

"Come, I want to take you somewhere."


	2. The two People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now there here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took inspiration from another LU fic here. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

The nine links traveled for a couple hours throughout Hyrule's well Hyrule. They would deal with that problem later.

"I'm huuungry," Wind piped up. A jumpy, go-lucky, blissful, teenager. The best of the group. 

Even Sky couldn't suppress him.

"Oh HyliaDamnit no one cares Wind. Don't you think were all hungry, but were not complaining. So shut it." 

Legend obviously.

(And me when everyone else is hungry but me)

Wind promptly shut his mouth.

Before anyone could defend Wind, Hyrule stared off into the distance and said, "It's just ten minutes away" and started running.

The eight other Links noticed a town in the distance. 

And a castle.

Castle Town.

It took the others about ten minutes to realize that Hyrule was way ahead of them.

After a bit of running they were near the town.

"Welp were hear now." Said Hyrule basically to himself.

All of the Links could understand how he felt, it was so great to be back in your own Hyrule.

They continued tredding, towards the town. 

The strangest thing happened when they entered it.

As all the links entered people started randomly bowing. Catching the attention of Legend and warriors.

Never a good combination. 

Especially considering when the whisper underneath their breath. 

"Why the HyliaDamned Fuck are they bowing."

"Jeez Legend, Hyrule saved like all of them"

"It so Fucking Stupid, they look like Nimrods."

"Oh my Hylia Legend, your forgetting Hyrule's… Well… Hyrule - Don't look at me like that well get to later - is very formal. Of course they would do something like this."

"Asshole"

Warriors had enough dignity to not Scream at him and cause another stupid argument.

They all reached the doors of the castle.

Another thing that sparked their interest, was that they immediately let Hyrule in, but all the other links had to give their bags up.

Upon entering a young women, with slightly dark red hair, and a red dress with white bows, looked up. 

Hi Link" she said directly towards Hyrule. She turned to the stairs and screamed, "Zelds."

A girl then with a red headpiece, red hair, and a pink dress with white bows came spiraling down the banister.

"Please don't do that"

"Please Don't do that my ass" The pink dressed girl (possibly named zelda) huffed. "What do you want?"

The red dress girl sighed and pointed over at Hyrule. 

The pink dressed girl then lit up, she ran over and hugged Hyrule.

The thing she said most shocked the links.

"Hows my little brother"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bastard Prince ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	3. Family... IT SUCKS!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Family Sucks!! WHY!!! My cousin dropped MY PHONE, so now I have to use her old phone >:( 
> 
> Also cuz family sucks in general.

The quick as a shot Zelda noticed the confusion on the overs faces. She was about to explain when she heard “Zelds”. Noticing she was basically squeezing out the guts of her brother, she let him go.

She quickly turned to the other Links (who were now confused as fuck), and simply said “Questions later”.

Well they thought that was all she was going to say.

She immediately started yelling (They covered their ears, including the red dress lady), “YO BRING IN THEIR BAGS, AND GIVE’EM BACK TO THEM”

“Princess Zelda the 75th of Hyrule”

“Sorry”

The guards came in carrying all the bags gave them to their respective owners. And left promptly.

“Woah they remembered whos everyones bag is, woah."

Zelda (all the links figured this out by now) immediately went over to Wind. “How old are yah”

“Nearly 14” Wind said with a toothy grin. Showing off his missing tooth that he lost in a battle the other day. “And they”, Wind pointed to the Links, “Call me wind”

“Princess Zelda the 75th of Hyrule… aka. Zelds”

“Do your stuff Auntie”

The only person that seemed to notice Hyrule flinching at the word ‘Auntie’ was Time, he raised an eyebrow. Hyrule just acted like nothing happened.

“I am Zelda the first, Royal Advisor. I used to be a princess." The other Zelda noticed the confused faces. "Long story."

"Hey where's the king?"

"Link I know he's not actually your bio dad, buuuut he's told you to call him dad already." Zelds said. 

Hyrule sighed, "where's Dad?"

"Diplomatic things"

"That's boring"

Zelds put her hands on her hips and thought for a second. 

"Uh Zelds?" Zelda muttered.

"How do I say this… um.. Link?"

"Yeah?", said the now really damn confused Hyrule.

"Lady Impa she… she died."

"WHAT?!?!"

"Link she was in her eighties she-"

"You couldn't do anything!!!" Hyrule screamed with tears rolling down his face.

"Link she died in her sleep. There was nothing we could do. It was her time."

"BUT, BUT-"

"Butts are for sitting. Link-"

"Your Highness we heard some screaming from the throne room!" The guards said busting in moments later. 

Zelda made a mental note to tell them if they heard screaming to come right away.

"It's not much guards, your princess here was telling the prince about lady impassive death." Zelda said waving the guards off and dismissing them.

Unfortunately all the Links were awkwardly in the room the whole time. 

Hyrule sighed and held back a sob "So do you have a new Handmaiden"

(Not sure if Impa actually was that but whatevs')

"Yeah Auntie over here" - Zelds pointed over at Zelda, and Hyrule flinched again - "Choose the person that was originally going to be your Handmaid, so now we had to hire you one."

Hyrule groaned.

And the Links were still awkwardly in the room, fidgeting with their things.

"Yes I know you don't want one but she's a sweetheart and she's a retired model for some reason… I dunno. So yah that's her."

Zelda piped in from her chair, "why don't we get them all to their rooms?"

Zelds turned to the links, Who were being very nervous during all of that, "Why don't I take you?"

All the Links agreed.

"Hey where's 'rule?" Wind piped up.

"Oh, he already went up to his room… now come'on!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad for killing off Impa, I just didn't know what to do with her :(


	4. Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They wanted to Show Zelds Fireworks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is why we can't have nice things

“So whaddya Links-”

“Wait how do you know?”

“Perks of being Zelda. Now tell me whaddya do for fun. I wanna know everything. It's so boring around here.” Zelds groaned. 

“Um… do you want to learn how to use fire arrows. All it takes is a fire rod, a bow, and some arrows.” Warriors asked. This girl was gonna be the death off everybody.

“Definitely… We can do it in the courtyard. There not much there since, were more focusing rebuilding most most parts of the castle. After the whole gannon incident.” Zelds practically jumped with joy and ran to the courtyard. 

It Took a lot of running for the hero’s to catch up with her, they were all practically out of breath when they made it to the courtyard. It seemed Zelds had managed to convince the guards to let them all in.

They entered in and saw a very bland stone pathways, a tree in the middle. On one side there roses. 

“I managed to convince the guards to let us in here. Considering that the courtyard is only for guards and the royal family. Although being the princess let me bend the rules. It used to be very pretty in here but then Gannon struck kidnapped me and destroyed the castle. There used to be a well over there” - She pointed to the far right corner of the courtyard (you could see everyplace) - “And over there” - She pointed towards the tree - “Was were me and my mother would sit and chat before… she was executed.”

“Why?” Wind asked as Four sharply kicked him in the leg. (“Ow!”)

“She had an affair about two years after I was born, and had another child. You know who that is! I was six years old at the time. Any ways how do we do this?’

“Well you set two Arrows on fire using a fire rod, load them and shoot them. Then someone will block them with a shield and they will fly up into the air. After getting high enough they should explode creating fireworks.”

“What are fireworks?”

"Jeez ya don't know? There the best. They make decorative lights up in the sky." Wind said enthusiastically jumping with joy.

"Wait you got the things to make them?" 

"Demise yah!" Said wild as he pulled out a bow and two arrows. "Sit down over there everyone" - He pointed to the entrance to the courtyard, everyone but Wind and warriors went over- "Now this looks better at night but this will have to do."

Warriors set light to the two arrows with the fire rod he took from legend. And sat down.

Wind crouched down and covered his face with Time's Hylian shield. 

Wild loaded the bow and shot it in Wind's direction. 

You know how you have to be ready for something to go right? Well Wind wasn't exactly ready as the two flaming arrows. He didn't have time to readjust the shield.

The two arrows bounced off the shield as intended into the air.

They didn't fly far enough. And we're angled. As they flew into a window.

The many Hero's didn't know how important the room was until they heard Zelds shriek.

"LIIIIIIIIIIIINK!!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is finally getting somewhere.


	5. In a Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two women go to a bar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing two characters and mentioning one in this chapter. Takes place during Chapters 3 and 4.

The two women walked into a bar. Don't worry they saw it. 

They sat down at the barstools as the owner poured them whiskey in glasses. 

"Sluts", Azami muttered under her breath at four girls in low cut dresses, and low cut necklines. 

"Azami, you know I'm wearing something slutty right?"

Azami turned to her friend. "Yes I know Aubrey but being a model makes you wear disgusting stuff. Also your 43 shouldn't you retire by now?" It made sense why Azami would ask that she was retiring to a calmer position. 

"Ok miss I'm 47, I'm going to work at the castle." Aubrey said swatting her best friend.

Azami chuckled.

"Did you hear The King is coming back to Hyrule along with Queen Evelyn of-?"

"Thot, bet she's using him. Have you've seen the fashion in Hytopia. It worse there than it is here hyrule. You should've just stayed in Lybranna. Why did you leave?"

"To find my nephew"

"Hmph" Azami finished her drink and slammed some rupees on the counter, "Gotta go I need to get some sleep if I'm going to be working at the castl-"

"THE CASTLES ON FIRE!!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
